


Stay Alive (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Roses, Survival Horror, Undecided Relationship(s), Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: After closing down a case, they came across a video game that they never heard from and one of them thought that it was a good idea to at least check out the game therefore invited a few of their coworkers over to play it. But after playing it, strange things started happening and soon enough they started dying the same way they had died in the game. Now they have to get to the bottom of what's going on before they get a game over as well.(Summary sucks I know)
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Kudos: 1





	Stay Alive (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a sudden idea that I came up with while watching the movie 'Stay Alive'  
> If anyone heard of the movie, you guys know how this will go  
> Enjoy

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Hank yelled out, catching everyone's attention. Hank took a few deep breaths before loosening his grip on the wheel, very aware of Conner's concern glance, "Alright....alright, lets just try and calm down for a god damn minute and figure out our next plan" he started to say which he then heard Gavin snort a bit.

"We don't have a phcking minute, that game could start playing itself at any second" Gavin growls out as his grip tightens a bit on the laptop he was holding before Nines gently stopped him. Hank could only sigh at the slight aggressiveness Gavin was carrying ever since his best friend was killed by the game, "Please Gavin, we must remain calm if we want to make it out with our lives" Conner softly said, his hands twitching a bit giving away his nervousness. "He is right" Nines stated, "We already have the directions to the area and we have collected multiple roses as protection" he added, seeing Conner flinch a bit at the mention of the roses from the corner of his vision.

"Fuck..." Hank breathed out, slightly frustration that the bullets won't be much use against the countess. "Where's the nails and hammer?" he then asked Conner, "I have them here Hank" the RK800 answered which Hank nodded before slightly speeding up now that they're outside of the city.

"Gavin! What are you doing" Hank quickly looked at the rear view mirror to see Gavin opening up the laptop and grabbing the game controller with a determined look. "The fuck are you doing!" "Look! We all know that the phcking game ain't going to wait until we play so I'm going to be bait while you three go after that bitch" Gavin quickly explained to them, which was reluctantly a good idea, "That....is an effective plan" Conner slowly said with a frown, not fully accepting it, "If the game is aware enough, it can't fully focus on two groups at the exact same time" he explained. "Fuck....fine" Hank soon sighs out, "But Nines is going with you two" Gavin suddenly said, catching everyone by surprise, "No way! That's a little too much to ask for" Hank angrily argued, "I fully agree with Hank, I can't let you be alone" Nines quickly said as his LED flashed red.

"This is not up for debate tin can, you three can cover more ground" Gavin exclaimed with a small scowl, "Phck, I'll even be right beside you all even if I'm not there in person" he pointed it out. "Besides, I'm not planning on dying in the game"

"...Hank" Connor trailed off as he looked back to the other, whom then let out a groan, "Alright....fine" Hank finally agreed with the plan since its the only plan they got in order to finally finish this nightmare they were in.

They can't restart if they die.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of either them having a fourway relationship or just two with Hank/Conner and Gavin/Nines, not sure of that, you guys can decide on that


End file.
